Daikoukai Jidai VI
Daikoukai Jidai VI (大航海時代VI) is the sixth numbered title of the Uncharted Waters series. The producer is Tomokazu Takeda who attributes the creation of this mobile title to the market success of Daikoukai Jidai V. Servers for Taiwan and the West are currently in the works. Gameplay *The three key features of adventure, battle, and commerce are kept intact, though multiplayer options are further emphasized. *Free sailing from the older games makes a return. *Navigators are hired via gacha roulette or playing the game normally. Their stats are tied to one of four rarity levels (Common, Rare, Epic, Legend). Like in the previous title, the game's recruitable navigators comprise of both historical and original characters. *Exploration is done in the form of a board game where navigators are used as effect cards to form proposals and enemies are automatically fought RPG-style. Defeating enemies yield various treasures and other discoveries. Bases may also be built to help restore lost health after suffering a defeat. *Naval battles now take place in real-time format. During combat, only the flagship is controlled by the player. The rest of the fleet will respond accordingly depending on what actions are taken. Navigator skills can be used at any time, but they have cooldown periods that prevent overuse. *At the moment, PvP content includes a tag team battle. *Unlike previous titles, the sixth installment prioritizes the construction of facilities like farms and mines to produce trade goods. New facilities become available as players progress through the story. *Some products are made by combining different goods alone or with the help of other players. It is possible to exchange these goods by joining a guild. *Various quests can be taken via the quest board menu. *The game is divided into several chapters, with Europe serving as the starting point. Each chapter has its own NPC partner, though players are free to switch between them once their respective stories are cleared. *Story events are similar to Daikoukai Jidai V. However, character avatars are now animated with Live2D. Related Media A closed beta for the game was conducted from July 29 to August 1, 2019. 1,000 applicants (500 Android users and 500 iOS owners) were accepted beforehand. A series of 4-koma strips based on the game are currently drawn by Roots. Gallery UW6 Comic Strip 1.png|Umiroku Kaisendon Act 1 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 2.png|Act 2 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 3.png|Act 3 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 4.png|Act 4 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 5.png|Act 5 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 6.png|Act 6 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 7.png|Act 7 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 8.png|Act 8 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 9.png|Act 9 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 10.png|Act 10 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 11.png|Act 11 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 12.png|Act 12 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 13.png|Act 13 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 14.png|Act 14 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 15.png|Act 15 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 16.png|Act 16 comic strip UW6 Comic Strip 17.png|Act 17 comic strip External Links *Official site *Official Twitter Category:Games